Fire & Ice
by Spazmobile
Summary: Ice has never liked Brooklyn, mostly because it is home to one: Spot Conlon. What happens when she is forced to stay there because of some trouble in Manhatten?


"Ice! Ice common, git up!" A small groan escaped the lump of blankets lying on a top bunk.  
  
"Ice git ya ass outta dat bed now!"  
  
A head, full of long ebony hair peaked out from under the blankets. Ice's fiery green eyes blazed at the short Italian newsboy standing before her.  
  
"Whad'ya want Race?" Ice grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Jack says ya gotta git up an' go wid 'im ta Brooklyn."  
  
"Hmm.dats nice," Ice mumbled into her pillow. "What?!" Ice shot straight up, tumbling from her top bunk to the floor at Race's feet.  
  
Race chuckled softly to himself as he helped a dazed Ice to her feet. It was a well-known fact that Ice and a certain Brooklyn leader, didn't exactly get along.  
  
Ice rubbed her backside stifling curses and limped into the washroom. Jack had some explaining to do.  
  
Race shook his head and leaned against a bunk, as Ice departed. What he wouldn't give to see the sparks fly between Ice and Conlon. Because for as much as they fought and carried on, everyone knew they really loved each other. The only problem was that they didn't know it yet themselves.  
  
It was this unspoken rule, which kept many, if not all the other newsies of New York from trying anything with Ice. No one wanted to risk the Brooklyn leader's wrath. Not even for a beauty like Ice. No one, of course, spoke of this "rule" to Ice, for they were almost as afraid of her as they were of Spot, and with good reason.  
  
~~~  
  
"Damn Jack! Whaddya need me foah? I ain't nuthin' special!"  
  
"Common Ice, youse one a me best friends. Can' a guy jist wanna spend some time wid his best friend?" Jack put his arm over Ice's shoulders and affectionately tousled her hair, smiling innocently. Ice removed his arm and pushed him playfully.  
  
"Yeah Jack, I'se shoah dats da reason. Common, tell me da truth."  
  
"Well I'se need ya help talkin' Conlon inta doin' me a liddle fava."  
  
"Whad makes ya tink Mr. King 'a New Yawk is gonna listen ta me?"  
  
"Youse got dis.dis coiten knack wid 'im." Ice snorted.  
  
"Is dat what youse call it?" Jack smirked. Boy was he in for it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey'a Jack what brings ya ta dese parts?" Spot leapt from his perch to greet Jack. The two spit-shook and Spot pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Dat's a nasty habit." Commented Ice, coming up from behind Jack  
  
"Ya brought her!?" Spot whined, giving Ice a cold stare and throwing his unlit cigarette into the river.  
  
"Nice ta see ya too, Conlon." Replied Ice with a smirk. Oh, how she loved to irritate him. Spot narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Hey'a, Spot, I was wonderin' if ya could do me a liddle fava. See I got this newsy 'a mine, having some problems, getting inta fights, making some pretty bad enemies in Manhattan."  
  
Spot turned his attention back to Jack.  
  
"Yea? Ya wan' me ta let him stay heah fer awhile, huh? Awright, but one a dese days, I'se gonna call in all a dese favas, Jacky-boy." Jack smiled and then turned to Ice.  
  
"I tink if we start now we kin git ya stuff and git back heah 'fore dark."  
  
"What?!" Spot and Ice yelped in unison.  
  
"Ya hoid me, da both of ya. Now lets go git yer stuff Ice."  
  
"What da hell are ya tawkin' 'bout Jack?! I ain't gotten inta no fights!" Jack gave her a look.  
  
"Lately." Jack folded his arms across his chest, fixing her with a stern glare.  
  
"Jack!" Ice whined. "I'se kin handle myself! I ain't scared a none a dose guys! Don't make me stay heah!"  
  
Spot looked on helplessly. What could he do? He'd already said yes. He couldn't just take it back. Even if it was Ice.  
  
"Damn it Jack! I hate ya! Ya know dat? I ain't never speakin' ta ya again!" Ice shot Jack an evil stare and proceeded to pout.  
  
Spot looked at Ice. She was kinda cute when she was mad, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her around for a while. Spot shook his head. What was he thinking? Cute when she was mad.. he was losing his mind!  
  
"Jack, ya tricked me! She can' stay heah." Spot announced suddenly. Jack and Ice stopped arguing and looked at him.  
  
" Whad'ya mean?"  
  
"Exac'ly whad I'se said, she can' stay heah."  
  
"It'd only be fer a week or two, Spot. And I'se shoah Ice'd be happy ta stay outta yer way." Jack glanced at Ice as a small snort escaped her. Spot looked at her also. He was sure she would stay out of his way. He just wasn't sure if he wanted her to.  
  
"I can' believe ya doin' this ta me, Kelly. Ain't we friends? Ain't I done my share a favas fer ya? And now, afta all we'se been through ya trying ta stick me with dat hell-cat?" Spot motioned toward Ice. Jack smiled at his friend's mock offence.  
  
"It ain' funny, Jack. If ya leave 'er heah, I can' be held responsible for what I might do."  
  
"She's safa heah den in Manhattan at da moment. So Spot, whaddya say?" Jack already knew his friends answer. How could he resist a whole two weeks with Ice?  
  
"Awright Kelly, but two weeks, dats it! Ya got it?"  
  
"Yea I got it Spot." Jack turned to Ice. "Ya wanna go git yer stuff, or do you wanna hafta borrow Spot's clothes?" Ice glared at Spot, then turned her attention to Jack.  
  
"I ain't stayin' heah." She crossed her arms over her chest and plopped down onto the dock, a determined expression on her face.  
  
Jack looked at Spot, who smirked slightly then shrugged and resigned to sitting on a nearby post. He would be no help.  
  
"Ice, git up! I'se don' got time fer dis." Jack looked annoyingly at his two best friends, both being just as impossible as the other. What a pair, he thought. What a pair.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack! JACK! Put me down! I'se gonna kill ya! I swear on me motha's grave! Sleep wid one eye open!" Jack walked into the lodging house with Ice slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Hey'a Jack, I woulda tought youse could git da goils ta come home wicha widout havin' ta carry dem!" Race snickered. Jack glared at him, while trying to dodge Ice's flailing arms.  
  
"Race youse next!" screamed an enraged Ice. "Ya knew 'bout dis ya bum!"  
  
"But Ice I don' know what ya tawking 'bout!" Race grinned as Jack struggled to get Ice up the stairs and into the bunkroom.  
  
~~~  
  
"Jack! I won' stay der! Put me DOWN!"  
  
"Ice common dis if fer yer own good!"  
  
"But I hate da bum! How kin ya expect me ta spend two weeks wid 'im? I'd ratha take me chances heah. Now put me down!"  
  
"If ya say so."  
  
-THUD-  
  
"We're heah." Ice looked up at Jack through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Der is no way ya kin make me stay heah. I kin jus' leave wheneva I want. Not even Mr. Brooklyn 'imself kin make me stay."  
  
"Don' be so shoah a dat, Ice." Spot emerged from his room smirking. "You'll stay." Ice stared coldly at him, then turned to Jack for one final attempt at freedom.  
  
"Jack.." This was one of the few times that Jack had ever seen Ice look vulnerable.  
  
"Ya stayin' heah." Jack said firmly, then with a nod from Spot, he was gone.  
  
Spot leaned against a bunk post watching Ice as she got up off the bunkroom floor.  
  
"Ya kin have dat bunk in da corna." He said pointing to a bunk by the window. He looked her up and down and smirked. "Unless you tink ya'd be more comfortable wid me." He made a subtle gesture toward the room he occupied privately. The smirk spread as Spot raised an eyebrow in question. Ice gave him a disgusted look. 'I'm heah five minutes and 'e's awready startin''  
  
"In ya dreams, Conlon."  
  
~~~  
  
-THUD-  
  
Ice woke to the feeling of a lovely bunkroom floor.  
  
"Sleep well?" Spot's eyes glittered mischievously. Ice narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down.  
  
"It was wonda'ful 'cept I kept havin' dis dream 'bout a dog. 'E was kinda cute, but annoyin' as hell. Now what was 'is name?.ah! Yea it was Spot." Ice grinned up at Spot, a look of triumph on her face.  
  
"Kinda cute, huh?" Spot grinned smugly back at her. "I neva knew ya felt dis way, Ice." Spot put a hand over his heart. "I'm touched." He was in a particularly good mood this morning. Ice's grin faded quickly.  
  
"What put youse in such a good mood?"  
  
"Nuthin'. Is it dat hard ta believe I'se kin be a nice guy?" Ice rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well if ya such a nice guy, why doncha help a goil up off da floor?"  
  
Ice smirked as Spot offered her his hand. She took it, and moments later Spot had joined her on the bunkroom floor. Ice laughed at the look on Spot's face. Spot just glared at her.  
  
"Dat wasn't very nice. Didn' ya motha teach ya any manna's?"  
  
"Nope." Ice continued laughing. Spot having had enough, hoisted Ice onto his shoulder and headed toward the washroom.  
  
"Whadd ya tink ya doin'?! Put me down ya bum!"  
  
-SPLASH-  
  
"As ya wish."  
  
"I'll soak ya fer dat!" Ice vowed as she lept from the washbasin toward Spot.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time they made it to the distribution center most of the other newsies had already gotten their newspapers. Spot and Ice headed up and bought theirs.  
  
"Well since ya had to take so long dis morning I guess youse is gonna have ta sell wid me." Spot said as they were leaving the distribution center.  
  
"I took so long?! You're da one who had ta dump me on da floor! And I don' need ta sell wid anybody! I'se a big goil. I don' need ya to hold my hand. I'se kin sell by myself." Ice turned to go, but Spot caught her arm, roughly.  
  
"I wasn't askin', Ice." Spot hissed through gritted teeth. The good- humored, lighthearted air was gone, replaced by a tense, hostile one.  
  
"Neitha was I." Ice jerked her arm away violently and glared at Spot.  
  
"Dis ain't Manhattan, ya can' jus' walk around by yerself. It ain' safe." Spot's voice softened slightly.  
  
Ice stood, staring him down. Arms crossed, head held high, green eyes strong and defiant. She stepped forward aggressively.  
  
"Why do ya feel ya have the right to boss everyone around? What makes ya so damn special?!" Spot stared into her green eyes, gleaming in annoyance. Her skin was fair and as flawless as porcelain. Her long ebony hair tumbled around her face and shoulders. She stepped forward again.  
  
"Well?" Her eyes flickered dangerously.  
  
Ice gasped as Spot wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the few remaining inches between them. Before she could react, he caught her lips with his own.  
  
The kiss was over as soon as it had begun. Spot broke the embrace quickly. Ice stood stalk still, too shocked to even breath. A small smirk had begun to form at the corner of Spot's mouth, he looked at Ice and it grew as he noticed a hint of color coming to Ice's pale cheeks. So she didn't despise him as much as she led on.  
  
"So, I guess ya gonna be changin' ya mind about stayin' wid me now, huh?" Spot looked at her, a smug look plastered to his face.  
  
Ices answered by hitting him square in the jaw, hard enough to make him stumble back a few feet.  
  
"I ain't in da mood fer ya games, Conlon." Ice growled as she strode away, papers in hand. 


End file.
